


Bloodline

by Kiterro



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama & Romance, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterro/pseuds/Kiterro
Summary: "Our Worlds didn't collide for you to leave me!"Everyone thought she was dead for two years leaving the team behind, along with her friends and family. Now that The Light is growing stronger she has no other choice to resurface. But will her former team accept her especially finding out who her father is? How will Bruce handle the fact that his adoptive daughter is back and with a vengeance?Bart Allen X OC Slow Burn (Hint Of Beast Boy x Oc & Jaime Reyes/ Oc)
Relationships: Bart Allen/Original Female Character(s), Garfield Logan/Perdita, Slightly Garfield Logan/ Original Female Character, Slightly Jaime Reyes/ Original Female Character, Tim Drake/Cassie Sandsmark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Garfield Logan walks towards a gravestone sitting in front of it letting out a heavy breath his hand started shaking as he placed the flowers on the grave. His eyes became glassy as he tried to think of the words to say but he couldn't. The gravestone read.

"In Loving Memory Of Ariel Wayne A daughter and a sister has gone from this world too soon November 12, 2002 - March 30th, 2016"

"Is it that time of year already?" Someone spoke up. The green-skinned boy looked up seeing a group of teenagers standing behind him. "I can't believe it's been two years since we lost her," Cassie sighed holding Tim's hand.

"We still have to catch her up on everything that has happened," Jamie said sitting down next to Garfield. The rest of the team sat next to their former team member.

"We all know how close you two were,"

"Thanks, guys. Sometimes it feels like,"

"She isn't really gone," The speedster spoke up looking at the night sky. "We buried an empty casket, we never found her body. It just feels like she's out there somewhere and we haven't been looking in the right places," Bart said wiping the tears that escaped his eyes.

"Sometimes I hope that she'll walk right through the manor and act as if nothing had happened," Tim said placing the flowers he brought on her grave. "We think that to at times," Someone else said and the teens turned around seeing Dick, Conner, M'gann, Artemis and Kaldur'ahm. "I promised her I'd keep her safe, that nothing bad would happen but I couldn't keep my promise," Kaldur'ahm replied. "I just hope where ever she is she's happy and safe," Garfield said staring at the gravestone.

* * *

"Again," the Demon's head said to the bluenette who was blindfolded with her claws sticking out ready to slash someone. She took the blindfold off of her eyes throwing it on the ground. She walked towards Ra's glaring at him holding a dagger behind her back. She began to pick up her pace running at the ancient man, she held the dagger in her fighting stance waiting to see if he would move a muscle.

She drove her right knee upwards towards the direction of Ra's as if she was going to throw a knee strike. She lifted her grounded heel slightly and pivots her hip sideways in relation to him. While using the momentum of the chamber she turns on the ball of her grounded foot and with a snap, she kicks her leg forward kicking back Ra's. She throws her dagger at sensei and ran as she ran towards him he deflected it. She had grabbed one of the swords Senesi had and swung forward. He blocked her attack both metal objects clashed against each other creating a spark. He saw her eyes turn gold and she lift her left foot striking his left side making sensei fall to the ground. She heard the other assassins approach her. She looked up at them with a devious smile. They saw the skin from her cheeks disappear and her sharp teeth appear. "This is going to be fun," She smiled.

After a minute had passed all of the assassins were on the ground some had a pool of blood near them others were just knocked out. She walked towards Ra's with a wicked smile on her blood lips. "And you said to do it again. But I just killed it," She giggled out. Ra's seen one of the assassins stand up and charge at her as she was bragging about how good she was. Ra's pulled her to the side and swiped his sword slicing the assassin's head off. Her eyes widen and she looked back up at him.

"Go get yourself cleaned and go meditate. While I get someone to clean this mess you made," She nodded leaving the training chamber.

After getting cleaned up, she walked into her room grabbing one of the picture frames she has. It was her, Wally, Artemis, Bella, M'gann, Kaldur'ahm, and Dick. She placed it down on the bed grabbing the other one of her, Bruce, Dick, Tim, and Bella. She took out one of the photo albums she had opened it looking through it seeing all the pictures she had with her friends. As she was looking through it she stops on one page. The picture was her and Bart at one of the fairs they throw in Gotham. They were in the photo booth. The first picture was of the of them wearing a Batman mask and a Robin one. The second was the two making silly faces trying to get each other to laugh. The third was them smiling at the camera and the last one or at last the part of the photo she had was her kissing Bart on the cheek with his whole face red. She sighed at the picture knowing she probably wouldn't see the boy that goes by Impulse. Looked at the other picture it was her with Garfield, she left everyone she loved and she knew she couldn't go back as long as that man was still out there. Tears threaten to escape her eyes, she shook her head and walked out of her room to go meditate.

* * *

"What do you think?" Ra's asked sensei as the two watch her meditate.

"She has grown so much from when she first started. But since she was raised by the League and the detective. She still is hesitant to kill anyone the most she will do is severely injure someone," Sensei said.

"She still has time to grow. She will be ready for the war that is coming," Ra's said.


	2. 1

Ariel and Sensei were in the meditation area. She opened one of her eyes looking at him wondering how he could focus on his meditation. Ariel never figured out, how to meditate and keep it constant. Every time she tried to meditate it didn't seem right to her for some reason, it was like she was trying to lock something away or that something was trying to escape. She stood up walking away from the area. 

"What exactly is the purpose of this sensei?" Ariel questioned walking down the stairs. 

"This is training for you, to teach yourself some self-discipline and control," Sensei answered. 

"I have control," She stated but as she said that her face began to change. She clenched her fist trying to calm herself down. 

"This is what I'm talking about. You need to be able to control your urges," Sensei said walking towards her. 

"The urges you and Ra's made be develop because I've never felt this way before," She pushed Sensei back. "I had a family who loved me who didn't care what I was!" 

"If that is so, why did you run away from them?" Sensei questioned her. 

"Because I don't like what I am," She answered him. As she squeezed her fist harder her nails began to dig into her skin causing her to bleed. "I had dreams where I was in their blood and I was covered in it. I've never wanted to have these thoughts but I did I came here to get help. But nothings working,"

"Child, I promise you will get over these urges," Sensei said.

"Thank you," Ariel said.

Sensei told Ariel to go to her room it was enough for today. She walked out of his meditation area heading straight towards her room. As she was walking through the halls she saw Lex Luthor, Ultra-Humanite, Deathstroke, Klarion, Queen Bee, and Vandal Savage approaching the Demon's chamber. Ariel took out her dagger and pulled her mask over her mouth and began to follow them quietly. The light had walked into the chamber and she ran towards the door as it was closing but she was too late. 

Ariel looked at the door to see if there was some way she could open it but there wasn't any. She began to touch the brick walls to see if there was a weak point anywhere. 

"If anyone is going to kill Ra's Al Ghul it's going to be me," She whispered and kicked the wall with all of her strength. But she fell on the ground, she clenched her fist standing back up and ran towards the wall. She punched the wall with all of her strength and the wall collapse. She walked through the hole that she had just made. 

"Took her long enough," Klarion said. 

"You were waiting for me?" Ariel asked confused walking towards Ra's. 

"Of course we were. You'll be a special part of our secret project," Lex said walking towards her. 

He tried to place one hand on her shoulder but she whipped around putting her dagger to his throat.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Ariel said as a Spanish accent had come out. 

"Miss Luna, how thoughtful of you to join us in this meeting," Lex said. 

Luna rolled her eyes and lowered the mask from her mouth. She crossed her arms waiting for one of them to speak to her. 

"We need your help to persuade dear Ariel into joining us and helping are movement," Queen Bee said walking towards the girl. 

"She doesn't know I exist. Ariel thinks she keeps blacking out at certain times," Luna said with venom in her voice. 

"You either convince her in some way or we'll kill everyone she loves starting with the new Kid Flash and Garfield Logan," Klarion said. 

Luna walked towards Klarion grabbing him by the shirt and Teekl growled at her but Luna snarled at him making the familiar whimper backing away from the girl. 

"You think I'm terrifying if you go after her friends and family. I can guarantee that she'll kill all of you," Luna spat out staring at Klarion right in the eyes. She let go of the witch boy walking out of the meeting heading towards Ariel's room closing the door behind her. 

Luna walked towards the mirror in the room closing her eyes and opening them again. Luna was now staring at Ariel's body. Ariel had open her eyes seeing Luna in the mirror. Luna had long black hair, brown eyes, tan skin and had a very fit body structure. 

"So what did they want?" Ariel asked. 

"They didn't want anything," Luna said. 

"Luna," Ariel said. 

"I don't want you to get hurt trying to stop them or joining them," Luna said. 

"What did they say?" Ariel asked. 

"They want you to join The Light," Luna said. 

"Never gonna happen," Ariel said. 

"You might want to tell her what else they said love," a girl with a pixie cut, ebony skin, brown eyes, and a curvy figure had appeared next to Luna. 

"Luna, what is she talking about?" Ariel questioned the girl. 

"Nadia, what a lovely surprise," Luna growled out. 

"Luna, sweetheart, we both know once Ariel said she wasn't going to go with them you wouldn't have told her about what else they said," Nadia said. 

"Luna?" Ariel questioned. 

"They said if you don't join then they'll kill everyone you love including Impluse and Beast boy," Luna responded. 

Ariel looked down at the ground then back up at them, "if that's what they're saying then I have no other choice to-" 

"Love, don't say that. You always have a choice and what these idiots are saying they're just saying because they know how much you care about them. But guess what they think that you don't know about us yet, so why don't we play that to our advantage," Nadia said with a smile. 

"I never thought I'd agree with the Brit here but that plan sounds solid," Luna said. 

"What about the others?" Ariel asked. 

"I'll handle them but don't worry they'll be on board as well," Luna said. 

All of a sudden there was a knock on her door. Ariel grabbed the curtain pulling it in front of the mirror and ran towards her so she can lay down. The door open and Deathstroke had walked into the room unsheathed his sword walking towards Ariel. She opened one eye seeing Deathstroke approach her. Ariel closed one of her eyes and waited until he got close enough to her. He saw her face morph the skin on her cheeks were gone and were replaced by sharp teeth. Both her eyes open and she kicked him in the chest knocking him on the ground. She walked towards him placing her foot on his left-hand crushing it so he could let go of his sword. 

"Did you come here to kill me?" Ariel asked. 

"Came here to finish a contract that was supposed to be done a long time ago, too bad your sister had to die in the process," Slade said. 

Ariel's facial expression changed, she grabbed him by the front of his suit and threw him through a wall. She picked him back up walking towards the Lazarus Pit. 

"You know this brings you back to life right little girl," Slade said.

"Oh, I know and I wasn't raised killer but sometimes things come up and well I want you to suffer as she did," Ariel said taking his mask off and putting his head in the water holding him down so he can drown. 

"CHILD!" Sensei had yelled out but she wasn't paying attention to him. 

"ARIEL!" Ra's yelled out as well. 

She wanted him dead for lying about him killing her sister. She wanted him dead for even speaking of her. Her mind was clouded by hate and anger. 

"DAUGHTER!" Ra's yelled our snapping Ariel out of her trance and tossing Slade to the side. 

"What did you just call me?" Ariel questioned him.


	3. 2

Ariel started running towards the direction of the house, the sand didn't help her move any faster but it did stop her pursuers. Her mind swarmed with different questions they might ask. How did I die? Does this mean I get my life is? For a split second, her eyes watered at the thought that she might get her old life back even if it was for a second. She made it to the greenery and looked behind her for a second seeing Wilson and Lady Shiva still hot on her tracks. They wanted to take her back to that island to teach her to kill. She didn't want that life. She wasn't going to follow in her family's footsteps. She gave them a cheeky smile and ran off.

As soon as she made it to the house, she'll have her old life again. She'll get to see M'gann, Connor, Artemis, Wally, Dick, Vanessa, and Kaldur. Her family was only a few yards away from her. As she ran past the trees there were loud gunshots that zoomed right by her only missing by a few centimeters. She picked up the paced and jumped onto one of the tree branches and began to jump from tree to tree.

"We can't let her escape!" Lady Shiva growled out throwing her sword at Ariel.

Ariel jumped onto the last tree and she saw the road right ahead of her. She jumped down only to get pierced by Lady Shiva's sword. She fell to the ground struggling to get up. She looked down at her leg seeing a giant gash. Ariel grabbed Lady Shiva's sword to help her stand up. She turned her head seeing Wilson and Lady Shiva catching up to her. She closed her eyes and reopened them. Deathstroke saw her face change from being human to being monstrous. Her wound began to heal.

Ariel looked at her hand seeing the sword in her hand. She looked back at the two standing a few meters away. She threw the sword back at Lady Shiva and began walking towards them but she whistles as she approached them.

* * *

Wolf was laying down inside looking at the window as the rain hit the glass. Connor, Dick, Artemis, and M'gann were all discussing what they were going to do with Brion, Forager, and Violet. Wolf's ears perked up hearing the high pitched whistle. He started howling making everyone turn and look at him. He got up and ran towards the door. Connor got up and open the door. Wolf started to bark bearing his teeth towards the street and darted off. Sphere went right with him.

"Wolf! Sphere!" Connor yelled out to get the two to stop.

"Where are they headed?" M'gann asked.

"I don't know but I'm gonna go check it out," Connor said.

"I'll go with you," Dick said and the two ran off in the direction Wolf and Sphere went to.

* * *

Ariel kicked Deathstroke away from her taking one of his swords him the process. Lady Shiva ran at the girl swung at her. Ariel can feel her wrist vibrating along with the sword as she blocks Lady Shiva's attack. Lady Shiva put more of her weight into her stance leaning towards Ariel adding pressure against Ariel's swords.

"You're surprisingly good. Come back with us and I can teach you so much more," Lady Shiva said.

"As tempting as that is I'll pass," Ariel said and shoved Lady Shiva back with her left shoulder. She swung her foot colliding it with Lady Shiva's stomach knocking her on the ground and knocked the sword out of her hand.

Ariel swung her sword down putting it down under Lady Shiva's chin. Ariel smiled at her about to give the final blow. Deathstroke took his gun out and fired some rounds at her back. Ariel turned around blocking the bullet against the blade. The bullets ricochet off the blade and went straight towards Deathstroke. He moved out of the way as fast as he could.

"Stupid girl," Deathstroke said.

Lady Shiva reached for the sword as Ariel had her back to her. She grabbed the sword looking at Deathstroke to keep the girl distracted. Lady Shiva stood up with the sword in her hand ready to attack the girl. Lady Shiva was about to kill the girl but something rushed at her knocking her down on the ground. Deathstroke aimed his guns at Ariel but something zoomed towards him and he shot at the object coming towards him.

"Sphere! Wolf!" Connor and Dick shouted out running towards the commotion.

Ariel saw Lady Shiva about to kill Wolf and she ran towards them knocking Wolf out the way. Lady Shiva's sword went through Ariel's stomach.

"Why did you do that?" Lady Shiva questioned her.

"I have to have a reason why I'm back don't I," She whispered with a bloody smile having her drive the sword deeper into her body.

"This isn't over," Lady Shiva whispered.

"Ariel?" Connor said as Ariel looked at him with a defeated look and collapsed on the ground.


	4. 3

"Ariel?" Connor said Ariel looked up with a defeated look and collapsed. Lady Shiva removed the sword from her body.

"This could have been so much easier. But no we'll be taking our leave now," Lady Shiva said throwing something at Sphere knocking her down leaving her incapacitated. A helicopter began to approach them and she put her hand out grabbing the ladder and Deathstroke along with it.

Wolf was near Ariel's body laying next to her nudging her face with his nose to see if she would open her eyes. Connor and Dick walked towards her and Wolf began to growl at them not wanting either of them to touch her.

"Wolf, we need to get her help," Connor said.

"Why isn't she healing?" Dick asked.

"I don't know but we need to get her help fast," Connor said. He sped back towards the house getting into the zeta-tube.

"Connor," M'gann said. He didn't pay mind to her and he put in the coordinates to the Watchtower. M'gann reached for him turning him around seeing Ariel in his arm bleeding out.

"Is that?" M'gann asked and he nodded.

Connor and Ariel were teleported to the Watchtower.

"Vanessa!" Connor yelled out as he appeared holding Ariel tight.

A woman with long black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin appeared in front of Connor.

"Connor, what's wrong?" She asked, not noticing the girl in his arms.

"I need your help," he said motioning towards Ariel. She looked down seeing the youngest Wayne in his arms.

"Get her to the medical bay now," Vanessa said and the two ran off passing the other leaguers. She grabbed Dinah to help her out the procedure. Connor placed her on the bed and his sister pushed him out of the room.

"Vee!" Connor yelled out.

"You're too close to her. I can't have you in this room as I'm operating on her," Vanessa said.

"I need to make sure she'll be okay," Connor said with tears coming down his cheeks. She wiped his tears from his face.

"I know how much you missed her but right now the best thing you can do for her is wait outside as I and Dinah operate on her. Okay, little brother," she said.

"Okay, but once you're done come to me first," Connor said.

"Okay," Vanessa said, closing the doors behind her.

* * *

The team had gone home since M'gann had canceled team training for today. Bruce, Tim, Dick, Connor, Artemis, Wolf, Kaldur, and M'gann were waiting outside of the operating room wanting to know what was going on.

"She died two years ago," Dick said out loud.

"We never buried a body, Dick. Do you think she was kidnapped by The Light?" Tim said.

"That is a possibility. But we won't know for sure until Ariel tells us," Kaldur'ahm said.

"How do we know it's actually her and not someone impersonating her," Artemis said.

"I don't think Wolf and Sphere would have reacted that way unless it was actually her," Connor said holding M'gann's hand.

"He's right. Wolf has always been overprotective of Ariel," M'gann said.

"We've wanted this for a while. She's finally back and we question whether it's her or not," Tim said.

"If it is her then The Light might have done something to her brain. She might be a mole for The Light," Dick said.

The doors opened Vanessa and Dinah walked out of the room. Vanessa walked straight towards Connor.

"She'll be okay," she told him with a smile on her lips and turned towards the others. "She's still the same as she was when she was younger. That girl is a fighter."

"Can we go see her?" Tim asked.

"Yes but she's sleeping and don't try and wake her up she needs her rest," Vanessa informed them Everyone nodded and walked into the room but Vanessa grabbed Bruce's and Dick's arm pulling the men back.

"Her body started to fight the treatments as I was closing up the wound. She went into cardiac arrest and I had to stop the bleeding but it but a toll on her body," Vanessa responds.

"How long do you think she'll be sleeping for," Bruce asked.

"It's hard to say, maybe within the next 24 hours or within the next two weeks," Vanessa said.

"Thank you, Vanessa," Bruce said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I probably could have done more for her," Vanessa said.

"You did your best and that's all we can ask for," Dick said grabbing her hand. She pulled her hand away from him looking at Bruce.

"I think it would be best if we left her here not move her body," Vanessa said.

"If that's what you think is best," Bruce said.

"Can you all go see her now, I'm going to be staying here tonight to make sure her vitals will be okay," Vanessa informed them as she walked away from them. Dick looked in the direction Vanessa was going.

"I'm going to go check on her. You know how close she was to Ariel when we were younger," Dick said and ran off after her.

He saw Vanessa walk into a room closing the door behind her. Dick caught the door mid closing entering the room.

"You did your best Vee," dick said.

"I know Grayson. I don't need to be reminded," Vanessa said looking through her laptop.

"I need you to believe that you did your best and not just acknowledge it," Dick said, Vanessa clenched her fists turning around facing him.

"I thought we lost it and now she's back and if I didn't do one thing right. We could lose her all over again and-"

Dick pulled Vanessa close to him wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest tears going down face staining his shirt.

"We aren't going to lose her," Dick whispered to her. She looked up at him to see if he was absolutely positive but she saw a hint of anger and sadness in his eyes.

"You're still mad at her aren't you," Vanessa said moving away from the hero.

"No," Dick said.

"You know you can't lie to me Grayson, not after all those years we've been together," Vanessa said with her arms crossed.

"I'm not mad at her, Vee." Dick smiled at his ex-girlfriend.

"That smile doesn't work on me and you know it. Now tell me why you're mad at her."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

" **She sacrifices herself not thinking of the outcome or the consequences to follow. She left everyone behind. She left her team, she left Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Connor, M'gann, Bruce, you and me. I wished it was me instead of her every time. I wished I stayed longer on the ship. I have a right to be angry with her**!" Dick yelled out.

"Are we talking about Ariel or Bella?" Vanessa asked him.

"Ariel," Dick said.

"If you say so," Vanessa said turning around closing her laptop walking past Dick. She grabbed his hand before walking out the door. "She needs her big brother." She let go of his hand and walked out of the room. 

* * *

Bruce had walked into the room seeing everyone surrounding his daughter's bed. He didn't say a word as he looked at his daughter that was supposed to be dead for the past two years. He knew once she woke up, he had to question her. 

"I think it's time for you guys to leave," Vanessa said motion the others to look at Bruce. 

"I think she's right. We'll come to visit her tomorrow," Artemis said walking out of the room as the others followed her out. Vanessa closed the door behind her leaving Bruce alone with Ariel. 

Bruce sat in the chair that was by the bed and he grabbed her hand with both of his hands. He held her hand staring up at the ceiling not saying a word. He looked down at her and said, "I will protect you and keep you safe. I don't want to lose you again."

"Bruce?" Two voices said and he turned his head seeing two holograms of his teammates. 

"Vanessa told me what happened," Clark said looking at the girl in the bed. 

"She's alive but how is this possible?" Diana questioned. 

"I might have an idea," Bruce said. 

"You think that-" 

"Yes," Bruce cut his friend off.

All of a sudden Ariel's eyes open and she sat up. "The crazy kid did it," Ariel spoke with a Spanish accent. 

"Luna?" The three heroes said. 

"I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I," Luna asked. 

"Yes," the three said. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is on Wattpad as well. It is my story.


End file.
